gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Force Girls! (manga)
Time Force Girls! (Japanese: タイムフォースガールズ！; Hepburn: Taimufōsugāruzu!) is a Japanese Shōjo manga/anime series spun-off from the YTV Family/Nicktoons Family original series Time Force. The anime adaptation is split into four parts: Time Force Girls! Magical Stone, Time Force Girls! Stardom, Time Force Girls! Idol Dream, and Time Force Girls! Bunny Fantasy. The first three parts of the anime adaptation currently air on AT-X in Japan, with all four parts being broadcast with an English sub on Aura; the fourth part eventually aired without subs on TV Akihabara. The anime began airing in Japan on March 2nd, 2018. Aura Japan's English sub is also available on Crunchyroll outside of Asia. The manga was licensed by Tokyopop in North America, and the anime was licensed by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios. An English dub is currently airing on Nicktoons Family and SurgeAnime Extra in the United States and has yet to air on YTV Family in Canada. The dub of Magical Stone aired a sneak peek on Nickelodeon Family in the United States on March 13th, 2018. On the same day, a French dub premiered on Aura in France. In 2018, it was announced that the fifth and final season of the anime, titled Time Force Girls! Finale, would be produced at NickFamily Studios Japan rather than Studio Comet. TXN stations, TV Akihabara, and Aura Japan have the exclusive linear rights to the final season across Japan, marking the only time a Time Force anime aired on TV Tokyo. As with the other Time Force Girls! series, NickFamily Studios and Nelvana have licensed the series in North America. The fifth season aired between September 25th, 2019 and December 11th, 2019 and was simulcast by Crunchyroll outside of Asia. The final season was listed at 12 episodes. An epilogue feature film was in production since January 2019, and was released on January 8th, 2020 in Japan, and is available for streaming on Crunchyroll outside of Asia. Nelvana and NickFamily Studios will release an English dub for the film to North American theaters in partnership with Funimation Films in spring 2020, who is also handling the North American theatrical release of another Studio Aura feature film, The Time I Got Stage Fright and Left the Stage: The Movie. Characters *Sadie (voiced by Ayaka Saitō (JP), Tara Strong (EN), Claudia Laurie Corbeil (FR)): One of the former members of the original Time Force, and the self-leader of the Time Force Girls. *Pat (voiced by Ami Koshimizu (JP), Kathleen Wilhoite (EN), Emilie Bibeau (FR)): One of the former members of the original Time Force, and mission control for the Time Force Girls. *Ashley (voiced by Chiwa Saitō (JP), Caitlin Glass (EN), Dorothée Pousséoc (FR)): A blonde-haired girl about three years younger than Sadie. In "Bunny Fantasy", she is able to turn into a hare at will. Plot Sadie, Pat, and Ashley join forces and call themselves the Time Force Girls, after David and Cody retire from the original Time Force. ''Magical Stone'' Sadie, Pat, and Ashley find out about a magic stone that can grant them magical girl-esque power should they find it. ''Stardom'' Sadie, Pat, and Ashley attempt to become good idol singers so they can reach stardom. ''Idol Dream'' In a sidestory to Stardom, Sadie, Pat, and Ashley try to find a cloud that could make their chances of being idols more likely. ''Bunny Fantasy'' As Sadie and Pat are playing UFO catchers at an arcade, Ashley gets struck by magic that allows her to change into a hare at will. Chapters The manga began running on March 2nd, 2018, and is being serialized on Aura Japan's website. An English translation by Tokyopop is currently available on YTV Family's website. As of March 6th, 2018, only one manga chapter has yet to be released in Japan. On March 24th, 2018, it was announced that the manga would start weekly serialization on April 6th, 2018. The manga ended its run in Japan on March 15th, 2019, upon the Japanese release of "Finale! Part 10". The series is currently being collected into five tankōbon volumes. The first volume released on October 20th, 2018 in Japan, with the second volume being released in February 2019. The third volume was released in July 2019. Volumes 4 and 5 were released, bundled with a two-episode OVA known as Time Force Girls! OVA, in December 2019. The OVA is streamed on Crunchyroll with English subtitles. An alternate English translation by Creation Publishing Media is currently serialized in Aura Magazine. Volume 1 #Time Force Girls! Formation! (March 2nd, 2018) #Time Force Girls! Permen! (March 6th, 2018 (NA)) (parody of Perman) (only available in the North American release) #Magical Stone! Part 1 (April 6th, 2018) #Magical Stone! Part 2 (April 13th, 2018) #Magical Stone! Part 3 (April 20th, 2018) #Magical Stone! Part 4 (April 27th, 2018) #Magical Stone! Part 5 (May 4th, 2018) #Magical Stone! Part 6 (May 11th, 2018) #Magical Stone! Part 7 (May 18th, 2018) #Magical Stone! Part 8 (May 25th, 2018) #Magical Stone! Part 9 (June 1st, 2018) #Magical Stone! Part 10 (June 8th, 2018) Volume 2 #Stardom! Part 1 (June 15th, 2018) #Stardom! Part 2 (June 22nd, 2018) #Stardom! Part 3 (June 29th, 2018) #Stardom! Part 4 (July 6th, 2018) #Stardom! Part 5 (July 13th, 2018) #Stardom! Part 6 (July 20th, 2018) #Stardom! Part 7 (July 27th, 2018) #Stardom! Part 8 (August 3rd, 2018) #Stardom! Part 9 (August 10th, 2018) #Stardom! Part 10 (August 17th, 2018) Volume 3 #Idol Dream! Part 1 (August 24th, 2018) #Idol Dream! Part 2 (August 31st, 2018) #Idol Dream! Part 3 (September 7th, 2018) #Idol Dream! Part 4 (September 14th, 2018) #Idol Dream! Part 5 (September 21st, 2018) #Idol Dream! Part 6 (September 28th, 2018) #Idol Dream! Part 7 (October 5th, 2018) #Idol Dream! Part 8 (October 12th, 2018) #Idol Dream! Part 9 (October 19th, 2018) #Idol Dream! Part 10 (October 26th, 2018) Volume 4 #Bunny Fantasy! Part 1 (November 2nd, 2018) #Bunny Fantasy! Part 2 (November 9th, 2018) #Bunny Fantasy! Part 3 (November 16th, 2018) #Bunny Fantasy! Part 4 (November 23rd, 2018) #Bunny Fantasy! Part 5 (November 30th, 2018) #Bunny Fantasy! Part 6 (December 6th, 2018) #Bunny Fantasy! Part 7 (December 13th, 2018) #Bunny Fantasy! Part 8 (December 20th, 2018) #Bunny Fantasy! Part 9 (December 27th, 2018) #Bunny Fantasy! Part 10 (January 4th, 2019) Volume 5 #Finale! Part 1 (January 11th, 2019) #Finale! Part 2 (January 18th, 2019) #Finale! Part 3 (January 25th, 2019) #Finale! Part 4 (February 1st, 2019) #Finale! Part 5 (February 8th, 2019) #Finale! Part 6 (February 15th, 2019) #Finale! Part 7 (February 22nd, 2019) #Finale! Part 8 (March 1st, 2019) #Finale! Part 9 (March 8th, 2019) #Finale! Part 10 (March 15th, 2019) Episodes ''Magical Stone'' TBA. ''Stardom'' TBA. ''Idol Dream'' TBA. ''Bunny Fantasy'' TBA. Feature film In 2019, Studio Aura announced a sequel to Time Force Girls! that would take place after Time Force Girls! Finale. Originally intended as a three-episode TV series, it was instead reworked into a 90-minute feature film titled Time Force Girls! Epilogue by the summer of 2019. The feature film is scheduled for release in Japan in 2020. As with all other entries of the Time Force Girls! anime, Nelvana and NickFamily Studios jointly-licensed the anime film in North America, and announced plans to release the film to North American theaters in a partnership with Funimation Films. Trivia *While its anime adaptation is not the first anime series based off of a Nicktoons Family original series (previous anime adaptations of Nicktoons Family series included Anime Madness (spun-off from Cartoon Madness) and Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever (spun-off from Baseball Team 106)), Time Force Girls! is the first manga based on a Nicktoons Family original series. *The character designs for the series are similar to those of Happy Happy Clover. *While Time Force Girls! states that David and Cody retired from the original Time Force, the finale to the original series (which follows into the first episode of the anime) states that they moved away upon graduating college. Category:Television Series Category:Anime Category:Nickelodeon Family Category:YTV Family Category:Manga